Danger Liam
Liam O'Niel (born August 19th, 1979 in Wolverhampton, England) better know by his ring name Danger Liam, is a English professional wrestler presently signed with Supreme Championship Wrestling. O'Niel initaily rose to popularity as one half of the tag team the War Machine with then employers world Xtreme wrestling alongside his wrestling tranier Gigantor. As a team they won gold only a few times but were regarded as the greatest tag teams in the companys history. O'Niel is a 3 time world champion with the wXw, and is a 1 time SCW World Heavyweight Champion Early Life Liam was fond of wrestling from a very young age his favorite wrestlers being Bret Hart, Razor Ramon and William Regal, from the second he saw his first ever Wrestling match he knew that wrestling was going to be his Career path. Over time Liam continued to watch wrestling and he and his younger brother William used to practice moves in a home made wrestling ring that was stored in the family garage. When Liam reached the Age of 16 he and friend used to go to a local youth club where they were able to have small wrestling events wrestling each other for fun and the slightest bit of cash which was never what it was about. He wrestled under the name of Mixture with a selection costumes that were used for old Halloween outfits he would wear. Wrestling Career Elitle Wrestling Alliance Getting Started When Liam reached the age of 22 he tried to get himself into the Elite Wrestling Alliance however was turned away due to a lack of real wrestling training but was told he had potential. He looked for a long time to fins himself a trainer and eventually teamed up with Gigantor a Birmingham wrestling Legend to learn how to wrestle. After over a year training Liam finally made his professional Wrestling Debut under the Name of Angelus (A Character he was able to develop himself) on the 6th of December 2002 against Electra in the Elite Wrestling Alliance. After wrestling in the EWA for nearly a year Liam was given his first real chance at Stardom to become the first ever Xtreme champion. He faced off againt the very man he wrestled his first match against, Electra in a Xtreme Match and was able to win on the outside of the ring after hitting a Vertical Exploder, the move he was then using a a finisher. Building a Reputation After becoming Xtreme Champion Liam teamed up with EWA Commissioner 'Manic' Max Le'Bronx to form the Alliance and after recruiting 3 other members the team became the Alliance World Order (aWo). Soon after Liam and Max became EWA Tag Team Champions mostly due to Max's connections in the company. North Star Championship Wrestling After the unfortunate close down of the EWA Liam became a Superstar in the NSCW which was running as a small Indy promotion only broadcasting online to there Hardcore fans. It was here that Liam was forced to create a new persona for himself since a set of odd copyrights kept him from using the Angelus name and character. As he realised the potential of just being himself it came while watching a old tape of one of his Ladder matches that the name 'Danger' was spawned. He was as single wrestler for only week before introducing the NSCW to Gigantor who from that point on was Liam's partner. The two teamed up with 'Sweden's strongest Man' Magnus Nielson to form the War Machine and go on to dominate to company. Only weeks after forming the War Machine Liam and Gigantor beat St. Anger and Duke Nasty to become the NSCW Tag Team Champions. While competing the the NSCW Liam also joined up with the Dublin Wrestling organisation where he was able to become Dublin's finest after only a Week. However due to a lack of funding the DWO was closed down and Liam became the ONLY Dublin's Finest Champion. World Xtreme Wrestling Moving On After a horrific accident in the NSCW, in which Liam fell from the top of a 20 foot Ladder into the crowd, Liam was out of action for a 5 months. Liam was unable to return to the NSCW due to problems with the Management staff for attempting the move he should have never done and so instead Liam joined World Xtreme Wrestling. First Year In the wXw Liam teamed up with a man that he met in the DWO by the name of William McAulife (The Angel) to form 7t2, the name also shared by the band that he William Sarah and Will's wife Kim had. On the 31st of October 2004 The Angel got his first ever title thanks to his partnership with Liam as the two became the wXw Tag Team Champions in a TLC Match ending the longest Tag Title reign in wXw History. The two unfortunately lost the Tag Team title a few weeks later and because of that the two started to disintegrate and eventually split up as a Team. Liam got 5 months break while the wXw sorted out a few problems but when he came back he and The angel were back as a team and they were as Strong as Ever. Liam and The Angel proved that they were a great team over the few weeks after they came back. After being the Last RAGE TV Superstar eliminated from the wXw number one contenders Battle royal Liam was given a chance against Nelson Capote on the 4th of April's episode of RAGE TV. Liam and Nelson Battled Long and hard and Liam became the World Champion after a Danger Driver in the middle of the ring. On the Same night his partner The Angel became wXw Television Champion in a match equaly as brilliant. A Change in regualr showings The following week Liam and the Angel had a chance to become the ultimate Champions on RAGE TV however were unable to capture the Tag Team gold for a Second Time. The Angel also suffered a unfortunate loss of his Title. The following Friday on Carnage Liam lost his first match back in the wXw after the Angel walked out of a Match causing Liam to get Pinned. After The Angel left the business for good and Liam lost his World Championship Liam again turned to Gigantor who was at that time in the wXw and a practicing Amish man. The two men reformed the War Machine and managed to get 4 of the greatest Tag Team title reigns in wXw history under there belt as well as entertaining the fans all the way. Supreme Championship Wrestling Stepping it Up While he was competing in the wXw Liam decided that he would try for a company that had been in his mind for almost a year. The date finaly came (May 22nd 2005) and Liam got his dark matches on SCW's Sunday Night Slam and after competing and winning in both he became a new face on the SCW Roster. The Dangerous One’s first big break came only a month after his debut in the company when he was selected as one of the ten competitors in the 2005 Rampage Rumble (2). Over the next month Liam took challenge with a fellow Englishman the Party Animal that then culminated in the first Animals Rules match in SCW history. The match, thought by some to be the highlight of the night, pushed both men to their limit but in the end it was the Animal that managed to prove why it was an Animals Rules contest. Hardcore Through and Through This match however proved that Liam could compete with the best that SCW has to offer and within only a matter of weeks Liam was wrestling in his first title contest in his native land of England when he squared off against Frankie Hollywood, a match that earned Liam his first SCW Championship (3). A few weeks later Liam defended that title in his greatest SCW match to date when he squared off against the 7 foot giant Apocalypse in a Ladder match. Although he was the champion, Liam was heading into this contest as the underdog as he would be facing a former National Champion. This however didn’t faze the eager young champion as he fought with all he had to slay the beast and regained his title (4). National Hero It wasn’t until March of 2006 that someone was finally able to claim the Gold from the hands of the Dangerous One and after his loss Liam decided to change his goal and step up for the National Championship. However before he could get to that Liam had the small matter of a group of yobish stars named the Ruff Ryderz to deal with (5). After dealing with that problem and now with a firm backing behind him Liam finally proved that he had bettered himself over the prior months when he defeated Iceman to become the National Champion (6). Liam’s biggest accomplish to date is a near one year streak of wins in single competition on SNS which came to a crashing end (all be it by dubious means) when he lost the National Championship to relative newcomer Tony Revvok. Ever Resilient however it didn't take long for Liam to get back atop the National Division (7). A week after winning back is title Liam was appearing on SCW programming convinced that he was in-fact the German Supreme Reich. This confusion lasted for the latter part of the year 2006 and culminated at Wrestlefest V when Liam squared off against Apocalypse. World at his feet With 2006 ending on such a high Liam was set for 2007 however his best laid plans fell apart (8), and as February rolled around things went from bad to worse for the Dangerous One as he lost his National Championship (9) and fell into somewhat of a rut. By the time June's Rage PPV Rolled around Liam's rut still hadn't budged as Liam stepped into the ring with 'The New Haven Behemoth' Shan Toril. The Dangerous One fought and fought to try and prove himself as a world caliber athlete but still he was shown the bitter sweet taste of defeat. (10) This was a turning point in Liam's career as the Dangerous One snapped ... he started to refuse to believe that all of these losses were down to himself and one week later on SNS he started placing blame on everyone but himself ... but mostly on his partner in 7t3 'The Party Animal'. This little blame game continued week after week while the rest of the World Division were concerned with the Ultimate Ghoul, The Danger Man's little streak was all that was playing on his mind. (11) The Danger Man's first victory in over 5 months eventually came the week after Rampage (12) and from there Liam's new blame the world attitude sent him slingshoting into a huge match with the World Champion Shan Toril. This match however proved to take The Purple Menace out of action for a few months (13). An Amazing return to form The ever arrogant Cube then made his shocking return as SCW Frostbite attacking 'The Animal' who was also making his return and helping cost Mr. Cross the control over SCW (14). From there The Dangerous One was on a mission against 'The Animal' making claim after claim that it was his fault that The Danger Man has been overlooked in the SCW. In the months that followed Liam took this fued with the Animl and stepped it up week in week out. The first match the two squared off in saw Liam forcing The Animal to wrestle with one arm. A senario that saw him coming out on top, the two went on to trade interferance over the next weeks leading into the third EVER Animals Rules match at Aggression (15). After finishing up with the Animal the Dangerous One made it very clear that his next goal in the SCW was again to work towards the SCW World Championship. Notes (2) Unfortunately Liam’s big match didn’t pan out as he suffered the first elimination of the match at the hands of SCW Hall Of Famer Wolfen (What a way to go.) (3) It was a grueling contest that allowed Liam to showcase the talents that made him a known name on the indie circuit. The contest however took somewhat of an untoward turn as Liam was able to trick the 80's Sensation before drilling him in the side of the head with a perfect Dan-Ja Vu that allowed him to capture his first title in the form of the SCW Hardcore Championship. (4) During the final months of 2005 Liam lost his title in a 4 way dance only to take it back in a second Ladder match at the grandest event in SCW history Wrestlefest IV. Liam showed his determination and wowed the crowd as he defeated the 7 foot giant a second time proving himself as a true SCW Superstar. (5) The Dangerous One decided to team with Slayne and eventually The Party Animal to form 7t3 a team that went on to remove almost all reminisce of the Ruff Ryderz from the SCW. (6) From there 7t3 seemed dominant as TPA held the World title and Slayne temporally held the Hardcore title. (7) Liam battled against not only Revvok but also the fierce Iceman in a grueling Triple Threat contest that saw Liam re-gain his shinny championship but also pick up a nasty head wound that lead the Dangerous One into a huge mental breakdown. It was this time in an Epic 3 Stage contest consisting of Submission, First Blood and Ladder. For the second year in a row the two battled, with each sickening head shot Liam switched between his two 'personas'. Just as all looked bleak and the Giant ripped the National Championship from the ceiling the ever cocky Englishman pulled out one last trick and as the decision became overturned within a split second Liam managed to capture the pin for a flawless victory. (8) Liam's plan consisted of tricking Reich into a competition for the coveted SCW World Championship by revealing that his mental illness was a sham. A plan that fell apart when Reich left the SCW for good at Wrestlefest V. (9) The title was taken a second time in a Chamberjack Match against Iceman. A match that many saw as being somewhat controversial. (10) Toril took the fight to Liam beating him to a point that he could be covered with one foot. (11) The Ghoul was eventually toppled by the Dangerous One (With the majority of the help coming form the rest of the world devision) at Rampage! (12) This win came in a Tag Match with the bulk of the victory being down to Liam partner Shan Toril (13) Liam was taken out of action thanks to a sickening assault from Toril before the bell had even rang ... This attack lead Liam all across the arena and ended with him being humiliated again by Toril who pinned the down challenger on a stretcher. (14) This attack came during a 6 man tag match between The Animal Jack Cash and Boss Minor against Shan Toril Iceman and Chris Novak. (15) A Match that the Dangerous One was able to win, all be it through some rather controversial means. Sarah In late August 1994 Sarah met Danger Liam in a small club in Stourbridge Endland. The two hit it off straight way and in mid May 1995 tied the knot. When Liam started to wrestle in NSCW Sarah decided that it was time to place her self in the public eye by becoming his wrestling manager. The two have worked together since and Sarah has even been known to help Liam win matches on occasion. She is SCW's little Princess of Punk ... well according to Liam anyway. Sarah arrived in Supreme Championship Wrestling a month after Liam made his debut. Sarah has been the woman at Liam's side. Sarah kept rather quite in SCW as she doesn't really feel much need to go over the top with the dramatics since nine time out of ten Liam will do it for her. However when Liam suffered his mental anguish at Hallowe'en Havoc Sarah quickly found her voice and for a long time was the spokes woman from Liam's career. The Danger Zone The Danger Zone is a place where the Dangerous One does all of his talking to the world, it began back in the NSCW while Liam was still working as a Janitor. He would take time out from his job and record interviews in the broom closet at his place of work. This evolved on and on throughout Liam's career to a point that he now has a full Danger Zone set with the SCW. To date the Danger Zone has a reputation of being the place where all of Liam's comedy shines through be it from him interviewing men in costumes to him acting out full matches with action figures. All in all the Danger Zone is a staple of the Dangerous Ones career. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Vertical Exploder (EWA & NSCW) as The Ego Dent (SCW) ** Danger Driver (wXw) - Pumphandle driver ** DanJa Vu (SCW) - Shining Wizard * Singature Moves ** Danger Drop 1.0 - Gunn Stinger ** Danger Drop 2.0 - Pepsi Plunge (Diving double underhook facebuster) ** Two Turn Solution - Sharpshooter ** Two Sides Solved - Butterfly Bodylock (Double underhook lock / body scissors combo) ** Rubik’s Twist - Spinning Impailer ** Erno Lock - Ring Post and Inverted Figure Fours ** Big Dec - Running Hip Thrust ** Barricade Run (Diving Clothesline from the barricade) ** Springboard Corner Dropkick * Managers ** Manic Max Le’Bronx (EWA) ** Magnus Nielson (NSCW) ** Sarah (NSCW, wXw, SCW) ** Kira McAulife (wXw) * Nicknames ** The Danger Man ** The Dangerous One ** The Purple Wonder ** The Purple Meance ** The Human Rubik’s Cube ** The Rated R Enigma * Entrance Themes ** 'The Dope Show' – Marilyn Manson (NSCW) ** 'Love in a Elevator' - Aerosmith (War Machine/NSCW) ** ‘Firefly’ – Breaking Benjamin (wXw) ** ‘Firefly’ – Covered by 7t2 (wXw) ** ‘A Box Full Of Sharp Objects’ – The Used (War Machine/wXw & SCW) Championships and Accomplishments and National Championships]] * Elite Wrestling Alliance ** EWA Hardcore Champion (2) ** EWA Tag Team Champion (w. Manic Max) * North Star Championship Wrestling ** NSCW Tag Team Champion (w. Gigantor) * Dublin Wrestling Orginasition ** Dublin’s Finest * World Xtreme Wrestling ** wXw Tag Team Champon (3) (w. William McAulife) ** wXw World Champion (2) ** wXw Tag Team Champion (w. Gigantor) ** wXw Holy Grail for best Team (w. William McAulife) ** wXw Undisputed Champion ** Only Team Inducted to the wXw Hall Of Fame (w. Gigantor) * Supreme Championship Wrestling ** SCW Hardcore Championship (2) ** SCW National Championship (2) ** SCW World Championship Merchandise *'T-Shirts' ** Danger Liam – Don’t Die To Meat Me Live To Love Me ** Danger Liam – Because I’m Better Than You ** Danger Liam – 8-Bit Retro ** Danger Liam – Reversible Checked Tee ** Danger Liam – Danger Zone Tee ** Danger Liam – Vintage Rubik’s Cube Tee ** Danger Liam – Complicated Yet Do-Able Tee ** Modified Apocalypse Tee – Danger Liam Meets his END!! AS IF!! * Action Figures ** SCW Action Figures Series 10 * Misc ** Danger Taco ** Danger Slushi ** Danger Liam Official Purple and Black 3x3 Cube ** Danger Liam Poster’s ** Danger Zone Poster’s * Sarah ** Posters ** SCW Series 13 Action Figure ** I’m With the Danger Man Tee and Panties. Trivia * The Dangerous One can complete a Rubik’s Cube in near world record time of 9.23 seconds making him second only to Edouard Chambon who holds the record at 9.18 seconds * The Purple Menace is a graduate of Sunderland University. Where he earned a master degree in Graphic Design. * The Danger Man played Bass in his band 7t2, the instrument he learned to play while in University. * Danger Liam has NEVER lost a Ladder Match in his prolific 7 year wrestling career. * The Purple Wonder took part in the first, and third EVER Animals Rules matches. Holding a 1-1 record. * The Danger Zone will soon be celebrating its 100th episode. As of May 24th it is at it’s 97th episode. * The Second ever Danger Zone in the SCW saw Liam interview none other than Edward Cross. * Sarah’s nickname given to her from Liam is the Peppermint Princess … a nickname that the SCW rejected as a on camera gimmick. * The Dangerous One designs all of his own Merch. * Danger Liam is slightly allergic to Dragonfruit * The Purple Menace Can speak Basic German. * Liam’s Bedtime is 4am * Danger Liam has seen all the View Askew Movies * The Danger Man’s IQ is 156 * Liam and Sarah are not Morning People * The Danger Man only stores the last 25 messages in his phone at any one time. * The Cube can’t stand people that say Wednesday wrong. * The Dangerous One is against the Chinese Occupation of Tibet * O’Niel is the only none Amish man to know the Birmingham Amish Settlement. * Liam is a wiz at Tony Hawks Games * O'Niel's Mothers maiden name is McAulife * The Dangerous One is the ONLY man NEVER to lose the National Championship at Wrestlefest * The Cube is also undefeated to date at Wrestlefest Events * Liam doesn't believe in Jesus or the abstract concept of a PIN Number * The Dangerous Couple sleep in a hammock * Danger Liam thinks that Vampires are unable to register the number 7 * If you have five quid and Liam has five quid Danger Liam has more money than you * Danger Liam destroyed the Periodic table because he only understands the element of surprise. * The Dangerous One knows that a lightsaber can't kill Superman * O'Niel can complete a game of solitaire in 18 cards External Links Official SCW Profile Danger Zone Official Site Danger Liam on Facebook Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Hardcore wrestlers Category:British characters Category:1979 births